Homophones
by BelBeem
Summary: "Look Crona, you are a great person. Anyone would be honored to date you if they knew how interesting you are. I know you don't like what I'm saying but it will make a difference. It's just trying out something new and if you don't like it tell me no and I won't bring this up again." Possible yuri/yaoi, Crona harem.
1. Chapter 1

The Autumn leaves crunched under the two meisters boots as they walked along the apartment buildings. Crona and Maka had found enjoyment in taking the time to walk together early on Sunday mornings especially since Ragnarok was sleep.

"Why is it when you transport something by car it's called a shipment, but if you send it by ship it's called cargo?" Maka wondered out loud to Crona. She discovered that when not surrounded by large groups of people Crona is very interesting and complex and doesn't mind replying to Maka's musings.

Crona looked at her startled by Maka talking but after a while comprehended what the ash-haired girl was saying. "I n-never thought about that...m-maybe the person who first used those words h-had them switched but didn't like it so switched it around."

"Hmm...that makes sense." Maka nodded to agree.

They went on in silence as they neared DWMA. Their walk was nearing to an end considering Crona has to return to her room.

"Crona?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm boring?" Maka turned to Crona with a serious expression on her face.

Crona waved her hands wildly with a nervous smile at being faced with questions on someone's personality, "N-no! Of course not. W-why would you ask that?"

Maka kicked her feet and looked down at her boots and said, "Well...the fall formal is coming up and we're finally two-star meisters so we can go now. I told Soul about it and...even though he didn't mean it, he said no one would go out with a boring square like me that can't dance and hasn't even been kissed yet."

"U-um..." Crona's eyes circled around and the skinny meister started to rub his/her arm with uncertainty.

Maka took notice of this and smiled, "Sorry, this is probably uncomfortable for you. I just asked 'cause anyone else would be scared to be Maka-chopped and...I can tell you're an honest soul."

Crona blushed at the girl's compliment and slowly dropped the arm that was anxiously rubbing the other and stuttered out, "If y-you care to know, I can't dance and I've never been k-kissed before. Do y-you think I'm boring?"

"Course not Crona." Maka chuckled. "You're one of the most interesting people I know."

Crona blushed once again, "Heh, thanks."

The two meisters continued walking in silence. They entered the school and walked down to the dungeons to where Crona stays.

"Crona? Are you going to the formal?" Maka broke the silence by asking.

"I-I don't think so, if I did who would go w-with me." Crona made a gesture at his/her body and tried to mask the sad tone.

"There's nothing wrong with you! You happen to be very good looking and you're tall and you have nice eyes." Maka said.

"Really?" Crona said hopefully.

"Yeah and if you put yourself out there you'll find someone that finds you attractive." Maka smiled.

"There is somebody I like." Crona whispered and fortunately Maka didn't hear.

"We could get you a date!" Maka grinned.

Crona waved his/her hands frantically, "No! T-that's really not necessary, Maka."

"I'll have Liz and Tsubaki help me! We could get you a new wardrobe. I'm sure we could find something androgynous enough for you. Ooh! We can get you a haircut and everything!" Maka happily thought about giving Crona a makeover.

"Maka!" Crona said loudly and the ash-haired girl seemed to acknowledge that the pink-haired meister was still standing there.

"What?"

"I don't want a new wardrobe or a h-haircut."

"Why not?"

"Because i-it won't make a difference."

Maka stared at the pink-haired meister and with a sigh pulled Crona into his/her room.

"Look Crona, you are a great person. Anyone would be honored to date you if they knew how interesting you are. I know you don't like what I'm saying but it will make a difference. It's just trying out something new and if you don't like it tell me no and I won't bring this up again."

Crona looked around the room and couldn't figure out what to say. Maybe if Maka helped him/her out then maybe she/he might get noticed for once in his/her life.

"Okay." Crona reluctantly said.

"Great!" Maka grinned. "I'll tell Liz and Tsubaki when I get home."

"Sure." Crona gave a hesitant smile.

"Don't worry Crona, I won't let you down." With that Maka left the dark room and headed home leaving Crona to think.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from but I just thought about Crona paired with everyone in the whole manga. If you like it review and if you don't still review plus Crona's gender might be revealed later.**

**I don't and will never own Soul Eater. If I did it would be Crona harem all the time!**

**-BelBeem**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There is going to be some swearing in this chapter, just a heads up.**

**Shapeshifter89: Yes, I've been waiting for a Crona harem since they made Soul Eater and now I'm writing it. Thanks for the review and the follow, I will gladly continue the story :3**

**Aoni: Thanks. Why didn't you think of it because I would've been all over your fanfiction! Oh tea, I might have some myself.**

**Guest: Maybe I won't, maybe I will. I can't decide, it's so tempting to give Crona a haircut.**

**By the way, when I say Crona harem. I mean Crona with Everybody, Minus some.**

* * *

Crona stared wide-eyed and afraid at all the supplies laid out on Liz and Pattie's oak make up table. There were so many different types of scissors and combs and flat irons.

Liz suddenly came back into the room breathing heavily with a wide grin on her face and Patty came skipping after her.

"I got it!" Liz yelled triumphantly.

"G-got what?" Crona looked the older Thompson up and down.

"These!" Liz held up a pair of scissors but instead of having sharp edges they had squares on the inside.

Crona took a noticeable step back and stuttered out, "What are those?"

Liz laughed at herself and put the scissors on the table, "Sorry, Crona. Those are layering scissors. They make layering hair much easier."

"...Oh. Okay." Crona relaxed and noticed something. "Where did Maka go?"

"She went to get hair dye." Liz sat at the make up table and went though the numerous containers of make up.

"Hair dye?" Crona asked.

Instead of Liz answering Patty gave a loud giggle and replied to Crona, "Yep! Maka says were gonna dye your hair a lighter pinky and you'll look like cotton candy! Yummy!" Patty then turned to Liz and asked, "Hey Sis! Can I get some cotton candy?"

"Maybe later Patty." Liz smiled at her sister.

"Cool!"

Crona touched the choppy asymmetrical mop of pink atop his/her head and gulped. This was all new to the pink-haired meister, never once in his/her life has scissors ever been in his/her hand.

"Hey, Crona?" Liz called.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you would need armored ivory number seventy six powder or pearled marble number twelve?" Liz asked holding the two in her hand.

Crona's eyes circled wildly, "I-I...don't even know what you're talking about."

Liz completely ignored Crona, "Yeah you're right, armored ivory is the one to go with."

"B-but..."

"Hmm, peach would really nice on on your lips."

"Liz."

Liz looked up from the makeup and turned to Crona who was looking very uncomfortable.

"I don't know how to deal with all this...make up." Crona said make up with disgust.

"I won't make you look like Patty drew on your face, it'll be fine. Trust me." Liz smiled then went back to what she was doing.

Crona stayed in the exact same spot impatiently waiting for Maka to come back. Ever since she/he has met the Thompson sister they always make her nervous even more so that Maka has confided Crona in the Thompson sisters old lifestyle and the fact that guns are aggressive weapons.

"Psst! Crona." Patty giggled in the pink-haired meister's ear and Crona let out a loud shriek that attracted Liz's attention.

"Patty are you terrorizing Crona?" Liz asked sternly.

"Noo, sis!" Patty did a salute.

"Good girl." Liz turned her attention back to what she was doing.

"Do you not like makeup because you have a dick?" Patty genuinely asked.

Crona did a double take then passed out with a soft thud.

"So Crona let's try this passion peach bron-" Liz stood up and yelled when she saw Crona's lying haphazardly across the carpet of the room. "Patty! What. Did. You. Do?"

"I just asked if heshe had a dick. What's wrong with that?" Patty said confused.

"You made Crona faint! That's what's wrong with it!" Liz came to Crona's side and lifted the meister's head on her lap and felt for any of the black blood seeping from a wound and felt none but her relief was cut short when the familiar sound of blood coming out of Crona.

Ragnarok came through Crona's stomach with a growl, "What's with all this noise! Can't a guy sleep in peace! If your not going to feed me at least let me sleep you little shit!" he hit Crona on the head but the meister didn't stir.

"Leave Crona alone you painted rat. She fainted." Liz snapped at Ragnarok.

"Ratatat!" Patty chimed and was ignored.

"Shut up bitch! Crona needs to stop being lazy and feed me!" Ragnarok gave the pink locks a tug.

"What'd you call me puppet from the trash!" Liz moved Crona's head from her lap and onto the floor without care.

"Trash! Trash!" Patty singed.

"Puppet! I should kill you for that you blonde prostitute!"

"Prostitute! At least I don't look like dog shit!"

"Ha! You should look in the mirror!"

"You should look in the dumpster!"

"You should get implants!"

"Your not even human!"

"Like I would want to be like any of you disgusting creatures!"

"You're the disgusting one!"

"I wish I could eat you but I would probably get some unknown disease!"

"You wish you could get some unknown disease!"

This was the sigh Maka was greeted with when she came through the door. Crona lying on the floor with Ragnarok sticking out of the meister's stomach, Liz sitting by Crona's head arguing with the demon sword, and somehow not surprisingly Patty was drawing rat and trash on Crona's forehead.

"What is going on?" Maka asked, already feeling the oncoming of a headache.

Kid came from behind Maka and looked at the comedic display, "When you told me what you were doing, I honestly am not surprised about this."


	3. Chapter 3

Maka repeatedly blinked at the display and Kid walked past her calmly and sat down at the make up table, he began organizing the assortment of make up by color and in order of largest to smallest (he also sneaked the ones without much in them in his pockets—mind you evenly—to be thrown away later).

"Patty said something embarrassing and Crona fainted, Liz went to see if Crona was bleeding, and Ragnarok came out and starting passing insults with Liz. Patty decided to draw what they were saying on Crona." Kid said nonchalantly while still sorting the make up and Liz shot him glare.

Patty gasped with glee, "How did you know Kiddo?"

"Anyone can look and make an accurate guess if they know you...four." Kid gave them a blank look.

Maka ignored what Liz, Patty, and easily Ragnarok were doing to focus on the unconscious Crona, "Is Crona okay?"

"Yeah, wasn't bleeding or nothing." Liz answered and stood up making sure to push Ragnarok's head when she stood up.

"Good, I got the dye. I kept changing my mind about dying it darker or lighter so I got a pink and a purple dye." Maka held up the plastic bag containing the dye.

Liz looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding to something she thought about, "We could always mix it up, like some really pretty pinkish-purple color, huh?" she looked to Maka for agreement.

"That's a good idea...but what if it comes out magenta like or something. Then Crona would look a little villainous instead of cute." Maka stated.

Liz thought about that for a moment then said, "Kid does this all the time to get the perfect color."

"I'm pretty sure he does." Maka laughed.

Liz just looked serious as ever but then grabbed the plastic bag and went over to Kid who just completed his organization of the make up.

Kid looked at Liz with a satisfied smile, "Isn't this much better Liz!"

"Yeah it's totally fabulous!" Liz said sarcastically just to boost Kid's ego. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could mix these two dyes and get it to be like a pinkish-purple?"

"I don't know Liz, that takes a lot of time. Have you forgotten that we still have missions." Kid examined the dye and held it as if weighing it.

"C'mon Kiddo!" Patty cheered.

Kid sighed and shook his head, "I guess so."

Maka patted Kid's shoulder with a small smile, "Thanks Kid, Crona will appreciate it...when he wakes up." the ash-haired meister took another look at Crona's body and gladly Ragnarok retreated back inside.

"Crona's a male?" Kid asked.

Maka shrugged, "I think, I mean I only assumed. He uses male pronouns often and doesn't really have the body of a girl."

"I think Crona's a girl." Liz added.

"Has Crona confirmed this?" Kid asked.

"Well not really, he gets really nervous and says that he doesn't know how to deal with gender."

"You really shouldn't be discussing Crona's gender while he and/or she is unconcious." Kid scolded them.

"You're practically discussing it too when you're giving logical inputs." Maka said.

"Crona's a snail!" Patty giggled.

"That's great Patty." Liz directed a smile at her sister and the younger of the two clapped.

Maka looked over at Crona who was still lying on the floor but was starting to stir, "Hey, I think Crona's waking up."

Crona's lavender eyes slowly pried open and Crona sat up with a groan but then remembered what caused the passing out and blushed. Patty Thompson really did have the mind of a child if she could ask a question like that and use such inappropriate language without getting uncomfortable.

"You never answered my question?" Patty whined.

Liz laughed awkwardly and covered Patty's mouth with her hand, "I think that's enough Patty, you really shouldn't be so blunt with Crona."

"Sorry sis!"

Kid stared at Crona's hair attempting to find the science for such pink hair but soon his eye started to twitch so he twitched the other because he just couldn't ignore Crona's contemptible choppy bangs. The asymmetrical hair made him want to gauge his eyes out.

"I-I'm sorry Maka but I can't stand here and let my job be undone." Kid put a hand on his heart.

"What are you talking about Kid? I don't sense anything." Maka said.

"I'm talking about this asymmetrical excuse for hair!" Kid motioned to Crona and the pink-haired meister eyes-widen.

"Oh here he goes." Liz groaned.

"Kid, shut up. If you're so concerned with the current form of Crona's hair then you do it."

"Excellent decision Maka." Kid grinned, already having thoughts of beautiful hairstyles in his mind.

"I'm not to s-sure about t-this Maka." Crona grabbed the pink locks tightly.

"Oh and Kid, nothing too extravagant." Maka said.

"Of course. Simple is always best, just look at Gallows Mansion." Kid shot Maka a self-satisfied smirk.

Maka facepalmed. Gallows Mansion was everything but simple.

"Sure Kid."

* * *

**A/N: So here is chapter 3, I'm surprised I updated it at this time since I'm a terrible procrastinator but here you are. Thanks for reviewing Guest. Reviews, Follows, and Favorite are appreciated. Again, thanks for reading. Next chapter will probably be some cute KidCrona.**

**By the way, who understands what Patty was saying with the whole snail thing?**


	4. Chapter 4

Death Stylez, the finest and hippest place to get the hottest clothing and the hottest hair style.

Crona looked at the motto on the blinking sign hanging about their heads, it had Lord Death holding scissors while blushing and pointing to the name.

"Um Kid, why couldn't we just do this at y-your house?" Crona began to rub his/her arm nervously.

"Because I work here, there's nothing to be afraid of." Kid pushed open the doors dramatically and all the women began to cheer for him as he unconsciously posed for them.

Crona walked in after him and looked confused for a moment, "You work in a...hair salon?"

"Yes." Kid began walking to his station that was near the store part of Death Stylez.

"B-but you're rich!" Crona covered clasped his/her mouth.

"I like to keep myself busy when I can." Kid replied to the meister.

Kid led Crona to a simple looking black and white station that had all the supplies laid out. He sat Crona down and examined the pink locks, he even snapped a quick picture for future reference.

"Y-you seem really into this." Crona shivered at the feel of Kid's fingers.

"I am. I love symmetry and hair always needs to be symmetrical." Kid said casually.

"Oh, okay."

Kid grabbed a cape and put it on her. With that he turned Crona away from the mirror and set to work.

* * *

Kid let out a deep breath and with a satisfied wipe of his brow he said, "I'm finally finished Crona." he turned her around and Crona looked surprised.

"K-kid you really didn't do anything." Crona shrugged.

Kid smiled and said, "I know it's even and perfect, I didn't want to change anything because you looked beautiful before you just needed a few touch-ups."

Crona blushed and looked down, "Y-you don't mean that."

"I do and I'm sure any other guy...or girl will too." Kid said.

"What do you mean by guy or girl?" Crona asked, the blush disappearing.

Kid looked uncomfortable but the subject change, "Well...honestly Crona no one knows your gender."

"Really?" Crona said genuinely confused.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Kid hesitated for a second before finally asking, "Do you mind telling me so I can be aware?"

"Um...well sure."

* * *

**A/N: Guys I'm so sorry for the long wait and then I put out this short piece of crap here. Yes there is a bit of KidCrona here and I'm not lying next chapter Crona's gender will be revealed. There's going to be a poll on my profile so go and vote. Follow, Favorite, Review!  
**


End file.
